


We were old friends

by MarimenCarmen2



Series: We were old friends [1]
Category: El Tigre: The Adventures of Manny Rivera
Genre: Bullying, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/M, First Meetings, Friends to Enemies, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Origin Story, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-28
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-10-30 00:55:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20805833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarimenCarmen2/pseuds/MarimenCarmen2
Summary: Manny discovered that his father used to be friends with the Titanium Titan. Based on Adios Amigos





	1. Chapter 1

Manny was eating breakfast with his family.

Manny asked "So...who's your friend"

Rodolfo said "Titanium Titan"

Manny spit out cereal

Manny said "WHAT!?"

Rodolfo said "Look i told you already"

Manny said "No you didn't"

Grandpapi said "I think Manny has a point"

Rodolfo said "Okay okay come on I'll show you something cool"

In the attic

Rodolfo saws the box

Rodolfo shows a picture of himself and Titanium Titan as kids.

Manny said "I can't believe you used to be friends with him before he became a villian"

Rodolfo said "We sure are"


	2. Chapter 2

Rodolfo said "Tito and I used to be best friends until one day I meet your mother Maria she's so beautiful, kind and smart"

Flashback opens

Rodolfo hears a soft voice humming.

It was a young woman with long curly chocolate black hair in a ponytail, brown eyes and tan skin.

Rodolfo thought 'That voice is so beautiful'

Rodolfo shakes his head.

'Get it together Rodolfo just say hi to her'

Rodolfo walked to Maria.

Rodolfo said "H-hi i'm-i'm Rodolfo"

The young woman giggled "Maria"

Rodolfo said "But when I tell Tito that I'm getting married to Maria which made him a little mad"

Flashback closes

Rodolfo said "And that's how Tito and I become enemies."


End file.
